Marle
Summary Nadia is the princess of Guardia and one of the main characters of Chrono Trigger. She meets Crono at the Millennium Fair and goes by the name Marle. The plot starts when she is transported back in time by Lucca's teleportation device. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, possibly High 6-B Name: Marle, True Name is Nadia Guardia Origin: Chrono Trigger Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Princess, Heroine, Time Traveller Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Healing, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Time Manipulation (This can also override other kinds of Time Manipulation), Afterimage Creation, Resurrection, Status Effect Inducement (Confusion), Durability Negation (Venus Bow always deals 777 hp of damage) Acausality (Type 1) |-|With Optional Equipment= Statistics Amplification, Absorption of Elemental attacks (Electricity/Light/Holy Manipulation, Fire/Explosion Manipulation, Ice/Water Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation), Information Analysis, Berserk Mode and Resistance to Poison, Sleep, Time Manipulation, Statistics Reduction and Power Nullification Attack Potency: At least Country level, possibly Large Country level+ (Defeated Lavos) Speed: Sub Relativistic+ (Can keep up with Lavos in its shell, body, and core) Lifting Strength: Class E Striking Strength: At least Country Class, possibly Large Country Class+ Durability: At least Country level, possibly Large Country level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with attacks. Standard Equipment: Crossbow: *'Siren's Kiss:' Has a base power of 140 and inflicts Stop. *'Stardust Bow:' Has a base power of 150 and inflicts Confuse. *'Valkyrie Bow:' Her weapon with the greatest base power at 180. It also has a 40% critical hit rate. *'Venus Bow:' This bow always does 777 damage, and is the final bow in the game. Helmet: *'Prism Helm:' This helmet has defense of 40, gives magical defense of +9, and protects against statuses. *'Angel's Tiara:' This helmet has defense of 36, doubles her speed, and prevents all status ailments. Armour: *'Prismatic Dress:' This dress has a defense of 99, and reduces elemental damage to a third. *'Red Plate:' Absorbs all fire damage, which is helpful due to her weakness to fire. Has a base defense of 70. Accessories: *'Golden Stud:' Reduces magic consumption to a third. *'Green Dream:' An accessory that resurrects the one holding it. *'Prismatic Specs:' Increases all damage done by 50%. Intelligence: Is very experienced in combat, and helps run a country. Spoiler (When Crono died, she took charge as leader and was a main component in bringing him back.) Weaknesses: She takes extra damage from fire. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aura:' Heals a small amount of HP to someone. *'Allure:' Confuses an enemy. *'Ice:' Marle summons ice to harm an opponent. *'Cure:' Heals a great amount of HP to someone. *'Haste:' Marle speeds time up for an ally to make him or her move twice as fast. *'Ice II:' Marle summons two glaciers to drop on a group of enemies. *'Cure II:' Heals an even greater amount of HP to someone, almost always completely healing them. *'Arise:' Resurrects an ally. Note: Acausality comes after going to the End of Time, as before that, she was erased from existence due to her presence in the past getting her ancestor killed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Married Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Ice Users Category:Bow Users Category:Water Users Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Square Enix Category:Status Effect Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 6